Every Turn Brings a New Life
by LAOTH
Summary: Nathan's injury break brings him back to his old town and to some new friends and romances he never new could exist Naley
1. Chapter 1

Every Turn Brings a New Life

The hospital room was quiet with only the ticking clock and the nervous breathing of a certain basketball star making any sounds. Nathan was anxiously watching as the doctor inspected his knee. He really didn't need this right now! This was his rooky year in the NBA and already he was getting injured, it was just his luck! Well on reflection he was quite lucky, from his ability at basketball taking him from his high school team to Duke and now to the Knicks without much hassle, killer good looks and effortless charm he had quite a package if only his dad could stop being an ass everything would be perfect.

The sound of the doctors voice broke him from his reflection of his life and family "I am sorry Nathan" the doctor said "I am afraid you're out for the season" Those words brought Nathans life crashing down around him. Overdramatic maybe but at that moment that is how Nathan felt

"You've gotta be kidding me isn't there anything you can do you're a doctor you have to fix this" the quite that had once occurred in the hospital room was completely destroyed by Nathan's yelling.

"I am truly sorry Nathan if there was anything I could do you know I would but the injury is just too bad you are gonna have to rest it for the rest of the season for it to have any chance of recovery"

"Well this is just fucking great! What am I supposed to do for the rest of the season?" Nathan shouted standing up only to wince as the impact on his knee became too much and he had to sit back down again.

"I suggest that you go back home reconnect with your family maybe, I am sure you haven't seen them I along time, and make sure you do some rehab on that knee." And with that the doctor left leaving Nathan to contemplate his fate.

Nathan sat for a moment considering his options he couldn't go home; he would never hear the end of it from his father about keeping his knees in shape. After his failed attempt to make it big in college and the NBA thanks to a knee injury Dan Scott was obsessed with making sure that every part of Nathan especially his knees were fit and healthy and showed no signs of weakness. So that was decided he couldn't go home. So where could he go? Right on cue felt stepped in with a vibration of his phone. Nathan picked it up to find that it was his half-brother Lucas calling. He and Lucas had never got on before the age of 18, Nathan was the son that Dan had chosen and Lucas was the one rejected. They had never got to know each other before leaving high school but with 

them both living in the same town it was hard to ignore each other and the legacy Dan Scott had created in the town. They had though gone to different schools Lucas had gone to Tree Hill High whereas Nathan had gone to Tree Hill Academy the private school close by. Both the schools and the brothers had a rivalry when it came to basketball with Nathan never missing an opportunity to remind Lucas he was the reject "bastard" son. But when both brothers had been accepted to Duke on basketball scholarships having to share a court and to their dismay a room the two had finally been able to bond and start to see the good in each other.

"Hey little bro" Lucas said cheerfully "I was watching the game and I saw what happened are you all right man?" Nathan sighed he knew he was going to get all this sympathy crap from everyone eventually so he might as well get it out the way

"Yeah I'm not so good Luke the doctors put me out for the season, can you believe that! That's like 7-8 months of no basketball!"

"Dude I am sorry, what are you gonna do?"

"Well the doctor suggested that I go home but he doesn't know my home life so I don't think that's an option, have you got any ideas?"

"Actually I do, you know what with my HCM I can't play and my book is already out so I have had more time on my hands so I got a job at my old high school as the basketball coach, me and my friend Skills are working with them and we could use and extra pair of hands why don't you come down u can work on your rehab here and help us with the basketball, what do you say?"

Nathan thought about the offer for a second going to Tree Hill would mean that he would be near his parents but he could always get away from them at Lucas' or his new job. "Ok" he declared "I'm in"

"That's great Nate we will set up flights and stuff soon and you can stay at mine I am sure my other roommate won't mind"

Nathan&Haley

Haley slowly opened her eyes as her alarm went off next to her right ear, hitting the snooze button she gradually got out of bed one limb at a time. Great another school day she thought as walked towards the bathroom as she shut the door and locked it she turned on the shower and quickly stripped off and got in. The water was scalding hot just the way her roommate like but not her 

she liked it a little cooler "LUKE" she yelled "TURN THE WATER DOWN NEXT TIME I DON'T WANT TO BURN THE SKIN OFF MY BODY!!" After her little rant she quickly changed into a smart trousers and white blouse put on her makeup and left the bathroom. By the time she had reached downstairs Lucas had made breakfast and was almost finished eating his.

"You running late?" he asked "you seem to be dashing around searching for things."

"Kinda I said I would help one of my students go through the homework he didn't understand before school so I have to get there earlier, he has a tutor but he still doesn't get it"

"So the tutors have gone downhill since you left Hales" Lucas said laughing at his own comment

"Wow Lucas your sense of humor hasn't improved any since I have been away at Stanford" she replied with an unamused look on her face

"Well speaking of going away AND coming back there is something I needed to tell you that I meant to speak to you about a couple of weeks ago but I forgot see.." Lucas was interrupted by Haley as she grabbed her jacket from behind him on the chair he was sitting on and took the keys that were right by him on the table

"Luke can this wait until after school cause now I really am running late" without an answer Haley headed to the door and with a only to stopped to shout "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL LUCAS" as the door shut right behind her and Lucas heard her car speed off towards the high school

"Oh she's gonna get a surprise later" he mumbled to himself

Nathan&Haley

As the bell signaled the end of another class Haley breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she didn't like teaching, she loved it infact but sometimes some of her students made her want to take the book they kept saying they didn't understand for the 23rd time and hit them over the head with it. Shaking that thought out of her head Haley got up and walked towards the teachers' lounge, she didn't go there very often and when she did she didn't stay for very long. Many of the teachers there were staff members when she went to school there 4 years ago and spending time with them was just well… weird. So her main 

hang out was Lucas office but unfortunately for her it wasn't supplied with a coffee maker so she just had to brave the teachers' lounge for her caffeine fix.

After leaving the staff room Haley quickly made her way towards the safety of Lucas' office. Upon entering she saw Lucas feet up on his desk with the paper spread out in front so she couldn't see his face she quickly shut the door and turn to him.

"Hey sorry if I am invading your personal time or anything but I just wanted to get out of the staff room you don't know how creepy it is in there. Well actually maybe you do but never mind, anyway was there something you needed to tell me this morning?" while saying all of the this Haley had walked forward towards and around the desk to see Lucas face as she bent down and pulled the paper down with her she was startled as the eyes she gazed into while blue were not Lucas but where of a dark haired man who she thought looked a little familiar "Oh God I am so sorry do I have the right office, yes I must do because that's a picture of me and Lucas unless you have a picture of me and Lucas which would just be a little strange well actually a lot strange I was looking for him in fact not a strange person but Lucas seeing as this his office I expected you to be him as normally the person whose office it is sits in their own chair so do you know where he is?" As Haley rambled Nathan had been able to get a good look at her she was he decided one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her short dark brown hair and her brown doe eyes transfixed him so much that he didn't realize she had stopped talking until she waved her hand in front of his face and asked him if he was ok. Not knowing what she had actually said before the hand waving he did the only thing he could logically think of doing. He introduced himself.

"Hi, I am Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother and you are" He smirked the last part and obviously checked her out. This usually worked for girls but this one seemed less than impressed.

"Well first off I am not interested and second I am Haley James, Lucas' best friend and third what are you doing sitting in Lucas chair don't you two hate each other? Nathan opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as Lucas entered and started speaking while looking down at the objects in his hand unaware that Haley was in the room.

"Okay so the cafeteria food was no good but I had to get something for us so I we've got a chicken mayo sandwich or another chicken and mayo sandwich pick 

your poison" as he said the last part as realized that Haley was there too. "Oh ey Hales I didn't see you there" then he muttered "with my brother"

"Yeah about that last part" Haley stated "What the heck Lucas I thought you hated him, hell I thought you told me WE were supposed to hate him?"

"Yeah about that" Lucas said looking down at the floor looking like he was getting a telling off from a teacher (which technically he was) sandwiches completely forgotten "well you were away at Stanford and Brooke was at NYU and so I didn't have anybody to talk to and me and Nate had to share a court and room together and so we ended up bonding and becoming proper brothers and now he's here to help me whip the Ravens into shape."

"And you couldn't have told me this when we called you know 'hey Hales yeah everything's great I am sharing a room with my brother who's been my mortal enemy for as long as I can remember and I think we are starting to get along!!'" Haley ranted her voice getting louder with every word

"We did sort of drift apart when we went to college and when we did see each other Nathan wasn't exactly at the forefront of my thoughts" Lucas mumbled this with his head still down towards the floor to afraid to look at angry Haley which always scared the crap out of him.

"But what about all the name calling and the treating you like crap every time he or Dan saw you, you just forgave all that!" Haley practically screamed

"Ummm I hate to break up this Kodak moment but guys know I am still here right?" Nathan questioned looking the least bit uncomfortable but sitting back as watching back and enjoying the show. The smirk that he wore on his face was immediately wiped off as Haley whipped round to face him again anger blazing though her eyes.

"Was I talking to you?" she questioned "don't you have a basketball game to go to or someone else's life to ruin" she practically spat out the last part. She had been there when Nathan and his father had ignored and bullied Lucas even from afar. She also saw how Lucas took with grace and tried not to let it get him down although she knew that inside it really did bother him that his dad and brother were so cruel to him.

At this last sentence Nathan suddenly became quite angry, who did this woman think she was judging him before she had even really talked to him, she didn't even know him. Although her angry facing looking up at him made him flashback to when he was bullying Lucas there was a girl who was always next 

to him, this girl, making that exact same face. All of a sudden Nathan became very guilty, he couldn't explain exactly why but for some reason he believed he owed this woman an apology. "Look I am sorry for what went down with me and Lucas before" Nathan explained "but we have decided to put the past behind us, I am trying to be a different guy and hope especially since we will be spending more time together that you and me could do the same" He looked at her waiting for her to either laugh in his face or become more angry. Surprisingly neither of those things happened. Her face seemed to relax but the fire that was there when she was angry was still in her eyes making her so Nathan thought really sexy.

"Ok I will put the past behind us but just so you know I am doing this for Lucas not for you" as she said this the bell rang to signal the next class. At this Haley turned to face Lucas and said "well I guess I better get going I will see you at lunch right" Lucas nodded as she turned back to face Nathan "I guess I will see you to" and with that she turned and left the office. As Nathan watched her go his eyes fell towards her lower half Haley James he realized had a serious ass, this was going to be an interesting few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lunch spent with Lucas and Nathan was, Haley believed her most awkward moment ever up to this point. They all worked on the principal that if you couldn't say something nice don't say anything and so for the most part Haley didn't say anything. She listened to the guy's discussion on what they were going to do in the next practice and how they were win the championship this year. She thought about how bored she was and what she do about it. She could Brooke she supposed get her to come home early from Paris... No she thought sternly going to Paris is Brooke's job as CEO of Clothes over Bros she couldn't call Brooke up all needy and desperate for her to come home because she couldn't survive 1 lunch time being ignored, nope she was just going to have to get used to the fact that this was how is was going to be from now on. Maybe she could learn about basketball so she actually join in the guy's conversation. She practically laughed out loud at that thought she had never been a sports wiz like Lucas had she had been the smart one not the sporty one.

Broken out of this thought she looked up to see Skills walking towards them and she smiled hopefully he could distract so he wouldn't have to talk basketball too.

"Well looks like we have a newcomer to our band of 3 teachers, you must be Nathan Scott" he said turning to Nathan "here to show our kids a thing or two they're gonna need it the Ravens have certainly gone downhill from when we was hear beating your Academy ass. I'm Antwon Taylor but everybody calls me Skills" as he said he held out his hand to Nathan who stood up and took it.

"I thought you Ravens were always shit" Nathan commented and laughed, noticing that no one else was he quickly corrected himself "nah man you guys had game and now we're here these boys will have too" as he said this both himself and Skills sat down Skills sitting next to Haley and Nathan next to Lucas.

"So Haley J." Skills said "I aint seen you in a couple of days how's teacher hood treating you?"

"Well" she said slightly unnerved to have 3 pairs of eyes all on her at once, what she was about to say she guessed effected all three of them but for some reason she couldn't explain she didn't want Nathan to think any less of her as a teacher. "Quentin Fields didn't show up again in class today, and the last time 

he did he was rude and hadn't done the homework that was set. Now I know he's your lead scorer but if this keeps up he won't be eligible to play for you" she looked mainly at Lucas while saying this. She knew that while Luke the loved the game he knew how important education was too.

"No Hales, he was my leading scorer if he can't keep his grades and isn't bothering to show up for class then he's benched until further notice and I will get him to come see you to make his grades up if he wants basketball career to go further than a few high school games." At this Skills nodded in agreement and Haley looked relieved.

"Hang on a minute Luke" Nathan interjected "You're seriously going to bench him because he missed a few classes and a homework deadline?" Nathan didn't get it he had done way than this at his school and no one paid much attention to it, he was Tree Hill Academy's leading scorer he was a god and could do whatever he wanted.

At this comment Haley snapped back at him "Yeah why have an education when you can dunk a basket"

"That was the problem with some of you teachers" he snapped back "you never understood how much practice and time we had to put in for basketball and sometimes we didn't have time to do the homework"

Haley was furious at this comment just when she started to think this guy might have turned a corner they were right and square 1 "And THAT" she yelled "Was the problem with some of you basketball players you were so wrapped in up in your own little world you didn't even realise there were other things going on besides basketball. When I was at school I was tutor, I helped others with their homework and class work, had a 4.0 GPA, had a job to help me just in case I didn't get a scholarship that I needed and I STILL had time to finish my homework and go to class. But I guess you didn't need to worry about a job daddy paid for everything anyway" and with that she got up and left leaving a shocked and slightly angry Nathan behind her.

Nathan&Haley

The last few classes went quite slowly for Haley and she was very relieved when the last bell went. She decided that instead of marking her work in her office and waiting for Lucas to be done with basketball practice like she usually did. She would take her work home with her and crash out for a bit on her bed before marking. She had had a stressful day and she just wanted to go home, 

so she slowly made her way towards her car dumped her stuff in the back and drove away.

When she got back home she practically sprinted to her bed and clasped on it. Figuring that she would shut her eyes and rest for half an hour or so before she started work she got out her iPod and played Cemeteries of London by Coldplay as she fell asleep.

Nathan&Haley

Lucas and Nathan arrived home after a very long and intensive practice, as they arrived home they grabbed a suitcase each of Nathans things and lugged them towards the house.

"Geez Nathan your worse than Brooke what the hell have you got in here?" complained Lucas as he carried the heavy case to the front door

"What you think all this comes natural" he said pointing to himself and both boys laughed "But seriously man sorry it's so heavy when I got back to my apartment in New York I had like 10 messages from my Dad yelling at me and one to say that he was coming to New York to check on me and my knee and so I just grabbed the nearest clothes and other crap to me stuffed them in these suitcases and got the hell out of there"

"Don't worry about it Nate, I probably would have done the same" at that he opened the door and walked in switching on the lights as it was starting to get dark " your rooms upstairs you will find it, it will be the one with the open door" Lucas then walked to the kitchen and found no Haley which surprised him as usually late practices meant that dinner was ready by the time he came home. Oh well he thought guess she got distracted by marking.

As Nathan reached the top of the stairs he had a dilemma there were two open doors and he had no idea which was his. He stood for a minute pondering and then just decided to go with a guess. He walked towards the left door and entered turning on the light he looked down to see a figure sleeping, she was so beautiful, he bent his face closer to her to get a better look at her and it was at this moment she choose to open her eyes to see the face of Nathan looming over her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH Nathan what the hell are you doing" she screamed as she quickly sat up and out of her bed.

"Haley, Haley, Haley" he smirked if you wanted to get in bed with me all you had to do was ask.

"Nathan" she said gritting her teeth "this is my bed and my room why would you ever think this was yours?"

"Well because I am living with Lucas while I am here, so I guess that means I will be living with you too so how about naked Thursdays" he smirked

As Haley was about to make a comment back her phone went off in her pocket "Hi Mouth" she said "What! When! That's so great! Right Now!" as she said this she pushed passed Nathan and went downstairs towards the TV turning it on and finding the right channel "Luke" she yelled "Mouth is on TV"

Lucas sprinted in to the living room from the kitchen to see Mouth in a smart suit reading the sports news "In other news sports fans, Knicks supporters will be disappointed to know that rooky player and new Knicks star Nathan Scott's knee injury has pulled him out of the game for a whole season. Many fans were angered to find out that the foul made to him by one of the Lakers team had cost him a few weeks on the bench but this new statement by the Knicks has confirmed that the rising star will be out for the rest of the season" As this last part were said shots were shown of Nathan, receiving the injury being taken off the court and of him leaving hospital. Haley had never seen someone look so broken as Nathan Scott did in those clips. At this she turned towards Lucas to say something only to see that Nathan was there too.

"Dude I am really sorry about that" said Lucas patting him on the back

"Yeah" Haley sympathised as she walked up to him and put a hand on him arm "that looked like it really hurt" Her hand that had been placed on Nathan's arm started to tingle and strange feeling spread throughout her body. Nathan clearly feeling it to looked at her hand and then in her eyes, with this Haley started to feel really uncomfortable and so dropped her hand and looked at the floor. Feeling strangely cold without Haley's hand on him Nathan tried to distract himself.

"So Luke what are we having for dinner I am so hungry"

"Well I made some Spaghetti Bolognese if you fancy it. I am not much of a cook usually that's Haley's job but I take it she was busy" Lucas supposed looking at Haley.

"Yeah I kind of crashed after I got home sorry" she apologized flashing back to when Nathan found her asleep.

"That's ok Hales it just means that Nate has to deal with my cooking instead of yours which is way better, anyway shall we go" and with that Lucas headed to the kitchen

Both Haley and Nathan stepped forward at the same time and bumped into each other

"Sorry" they both said at the same time

"Ladies first" Nathan said gesturing his hand forward

"Thanks" said Haley looking up into his face his eyes were so blue she thought she could get lost in them and with that thought her heart rate started to speed up. She was definitely going to have to be careful around Nathan Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone sorry I've been away so long I had writers block and I just started uni so I got distracted with that too. Thanks for all the reviews, if u have any opinions or ideas as to where this story will lead let me know I had an idea for this story but now it's mainly a play by ear, make it up as I go along thing also being British my knowledge of the American school system and basketball is somewhat lacking so if I make any mistakes plz feel free to correct me. So anyway thanks for the reviews and alerts plz let them continue even if it's really short all reviews mean something! (Which f.y.i I know everyone says but believe it or not it's actually true)_

Chapter 3

Dinner was quiet with all 3 reflecting back on their day and especially Mouth's news report that they had just seen. When dinner was finished Haley suggested that since Lucas cooked then she would wash up. For some unknown reason Nathan found himself saying that he would help out too, he hated cleaning of any sort but the thought of spending time with Haley alone gave him a strange and rather pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As Haley washed and Nathan dried he kept stealing stances at her concentrated face, her front teeth could be seen as she bit her bottom lip in focus of cleaning dishes and her short brown hair fell in front of her face and his hand kept twitching and aching to reach up and put the strands of her hair behind her ear. What the hell was happening to him! I mean this kind of thing wasn't normal right? I mean it definitely wasn't normal to him and it certainly shouldn't be normal with a woman who earlier he would like to have seen take a long walk off a short cliff, but since seeing her lying in her bed so peacefully and her touching and comforting him earlier about his injury had sparked and increased his interest in her that her never knew he could have. He suddenly didn't care that she thought he was arrogant dumb basketball player... well he did but the main thing was that she thought of him preferably often and spoke to him even if she was yelling, he also wanted to find out everything about her, I mean he knew some things that Lucas had informed him about her like she went to his school with him, she had gone to Stanford to study education and music and had come back to Tree Hill after she graduated when her father had had a heart attack and then died a week later but other than that he knew very little.

"So how did your first practice go?" Haley questioned breaking him out of thoughts

"They went ok they have a long way to go but they have potential and could go all the way with enough practice"

"Oh well that's good if anyone can take them all the way it's you guys I'm sure" she turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile which suddenly made his heart beat a little faster.

"Well thank you but you might want to reserve judgement till the next game"

They settled back into comfortable silence until Haley had finished off the dishes and started to help Nathan dry. On several occasions both reached for the same cutlery and felt the tingling run through them that they had felt before until one or other of them apologised and broke contact.

This was getting pretty ridiculous Haley exclaimed internally. Every time she touched this guy her body went into over activity. It's not like she liked this guy he was a pain in the ass... some of the time and he did have those beautiful blue eyes and from what she could make out quite a fit body and he had been nice enough to help her out with the dishes. WHAT WAS I THINKING? Thoughts like that could only lead to some where Haley did not want to go. When her father had died she had decided to take more risks, to live life fuller but this was not one of those times...was it?

Once the drying was done both awkwardly said good night and headed up to their respective rooms. Both confused by the new feelings stirring inside them Haley decided to do some late night marking and Nathan decided to listen to his iPod. Love of music was one of the first things that bonded Lucas and Nathan, while having completely different tastes in music but this debate had helped to get the brothers talking when in a long awkward silence Lucas had asked Nathan whether he had The Hives with Nathan proceeding to be confused as to why his brother was talking to him about diseases. The confusion was quickly cleared up and a Rock vs. Rap debate followed. The thought of the brothers bonding brought Nathan back to the here and now, what was he going to do about his knee, his stalker father, the ravens who badly needed to get into shape and lastly what was he going to do about his continued disconcerting thoughts about Haley.

Nathan&Haley

Next morning all three occupants of the Scott/Roe household were so deep into sleep they didn't hear a car stop outside the house or keys being used to open the door, the door being closed or the footsteps coming up the stairs. But what Haley James did hear was her name being called and a figure jumping on-top of her

"Haley James wake up!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Haley cried still bleary eyed from sleep "Brooke is that you?"

"Of course it's me silly who else would jump you early in the morning?" But before Haley could answer the Scott brothers rushed in still in nightwear and Lucas brandishing a baseball bat.

"Brooke? What are you doing back so early?" Lucas said dropping the bat and rushing towards the bed where he grabbed Brooke and swung her round almost taking Nathans head off.

"Well boyfriend of mine" she said after Lucas finally dropped her "I had finished my oh so important business meeting and so decided to come home early back to Tree Hill to see all of you. I especially wanted to see Haley's face when she found out that Scott number 2 was coming to live with us but it looks as if I missed that expression" as she said this she looked between Nathan and Haley. As she did this Haley looked down embarrassed knowing her expression would have been very entertaining to Brooke and she thought about rude and angry she had been yesterday and she felt guilty about it.

"Well don't worry about that Brooke, Haley was very receptive to me" Nathan smirked. She took that back she did not feel guilty about what she had said to Nathan, Haley thought while she a deathly glare to Nathan as he continued to stare and smirk at her.

They were broken out of their staring match by Lucas who while squeezing Brooke tighter commented "Well why didn't you call me and why did you go to Haley's room first?"

"Well number 1 I wanted my return to be a surprise and 2 you are grumpy in the morning, Haley is always more entertaining."

"Well as entertaining as I am I have to have a shower cause I don't want to be late for work and I will be if we continue this wonderful reunion so I will see you all in about 20 minutes" as Haley spoke she got up out of bed grabbed her shower things and brushed past the other 3 and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door.

"Still the same old Haley" Brooke commented after she had gone

"You haven't been gone that long" Lucas said "But I have still missed you" as he said this he brought Brooke in for a sweet kiss.

"Well I'm out!" Nathan said breaking the mood "Before you 2 get anymore mushy" and he made his way back to his room to change into his day clothes.

Nathan&Haley

"PICK UP THE PACE, PICK UP THE PACE!" Lucas yelled. The Ravens were half way through their practice of the day and Lucas was wandering why he even bothered today they were scoring more air balls than actual baskets and ½ way through the game were still in single digits! Nathan while his star status had boosted the confidence of him and the players did not seem to follow all the way into their actual playing. At that moment Quentin walked in gym allowing the door to slam loudly so that everyone stopped to turn and look at him.

"Yo Ravens Q is here why'd you start without me?"

"They started without you" Lucas stated "Because you over an hour late. They also started without you because you are no longer on this team!"

"WHAT!" Quentin bellowed "How can you bench me and I am the top scorer for this team"

"Yeah you are Quentin" Skills pitched in "But you are also the same guy who has been missing Miss James classes and not returning any homework and so are failing that class and many others. So now, you used to be the top scorer for this team."

"Fine you want to cut me you go ahead but it will be your loss man. When you find these players can't play for shit without me you'll be begging me to come back and lead this team" and with that he walked out of the gym making sure to slam the door behind him as he went.

"Alright shows over lets scrap this game suicides now!!!" Lucas then walked over to Nathan and Skills as the boys did their suicides. "What are we going do without Q? I know we had to cut him but he's right the team is not that good without him!"

"Why do we have to cut him from the team Luke?" Nathan replied "He's the best player we have you cut and the Ravens have no chance of getting to the ply-offs let alone the finals!"

"Nathan I understand what you're saying and I respect that but education is important and I will not let that slide so that the basketball has an only slightly greater chance of winning games!"

"Ok fine do what you got to do Luke, but just so you know I think we need Quentin"

Nathan&Haley

At the end of practice Haley meet up with the Scott boys and they travelled home together in Lucas' car. When they arrived home all three began to smell something burning and rushed into the kitchen. In there they found Brooke bending over the oven with oven mitts retrieving something that neither of three could figure out.

"Hey guys I made dinner. Who's Hungry?" Brooke asked.

"Oh Brooke while the uh... black, round, thing looks delicious I had a really, really big lunch that I'm still quite full from and I really need to mark some papers up in my room so I will pass see you later enjoy your food boys" and with that Haley legged it upstairs to her room where she knew she had some food stashed somewhere.

"And I would too Brooke but I was going to go change then do some rehab on my knee so I will be home later so save me some or not If you and Lucas eat it all. See ya"

"And what about you honey bunny" Brooke said to Lucas "you want to try some of my special recipe chicken?"

"Oh chicken that's what you made I would love some Brooke" Lucas answered feeling very much backed into a corner that he couldn't get out of.

Nathan&Haley

Meanwhile Nathan was banging on Haley's door.

"Haley let me in I know you have food in there and I'm not going away!"

"Fine come in" she answered opening up the door to him then immediately re-shutting and re-locking the door.

"Wow Haley I didn't realise how desperate you wanted to be alone with me" Nathan smirked as he noticed her locking the door.

"In your dreams Scott" Haley replied "I just don't want Brooke to find out we are eating in here she will be crushed." She walked over to the bed where Nathan was lying and split the chocolate bar she had in her room.

"So James other than teaching what else do you like to do in this town?" Nathan questioned while Haley gave him a strange look "Well listen I am going to be living with you for at least 6 months so we might as well get to know each other."

"Alright" Haley agreed "Well I like reading" at that Nathan made a face "well I know you only read Sport Illustrated but I have a bit more taste. So anyway I also like movies and singing and music and..."

"Wait you sing?"

"Yeah mainly to myself I can also play the piano and guitar"

"You should sing for me sometime"

"Why would I sing for you? I barely know you and I haven't even sung to Lucas or Brooke or even Peyton yet."

"Well it was worth a shot anyway I better get going I am going to do some light rehab on my knee" and with that he got up and left the room.

"Good luck" Haley called and then wondered why she had.

Meanwhile Nathan left with the strange continued desire to hear Haley sing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone thanx so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites for my story as you can see from my profile page this is my first story so all the praise is really boosting my confidence so thanx again. Anyway on with the story:_

Chapter 4

"So" Brooke said as she and Haley wondered round a store in the mall "How is it living with the Lucas and the other brother?"

Haley looked up at Brooke and laughed slightly "Lucas is fine, other than the trail of dirty washing he likes to leave around." As she said this she continued looking around the store.

"Ah but you didn't completely answer my question what about the Scott brother from another mother?"

"You know his name his Nathan right? You could start to use it!" Haley replied

"Oh come on Haley you know I like using nicknames, it's my brand of wit, and besides _you_ still haven't answered my question."

"Fine it's...getting better but he is still a pain in my ass, using the shower until there's no more hot water, using the milk and putting the cartoon back in the fridge, playing NBA live until 3 in the morning and talking loudly on his phone, but he has finally realised that there is a women living in the house so he's been putting the lid of toilet down for Lucas" she and Brooke both chuckled.

"So it's going well then?" Brooke asked sarcastically

"You know what Brooke I think you are digging and I don't want to talk about it anymore, what about you? How was your time in Paris I bet it was amazing!"Haley said flustered.

"Oh it was and so beautiful and I think I broke my case with the amount of stuff I brought back but I missed you guys 3 weeks was way too long!"

"I know we missed you too especially Luke I could hear him pining from my room."

"Aww bless his heart!"Brooke commented then looked at what Haley was holding "Oh that top is so nice and I have this dress that I can try on, but before we do I just want to add one more thing about our previous conversation that maybe your unwillingness to carry on the conversation and your twos disagreement is from" then Brooke leant in to whisper in Haley's ear "sexual tension" and with that Brooke walked off to the changing rooms leaving Haley speechless and her mouth hanging open

Nathan&Haley

Lucas, Nathan and Skills entered the Scott/James residence collapsed on the sofa and Lucas went to grab three beers and handed them round.

"Man that was some work out at the Rivercourt! How's your knee Nate, still holding up?

"Perfect" Nathan lied "Almost good as new" they then settled into a comfortable silence as Nathans knee throbbed in pain while Nathan tried to mask it.

"It seems real quite round here where the girls at?" Skills asked

"Oh they are probably still out shopping you know Brooke" Lucas replied

"Well I hope that Haley is shopping for a new personality because she seriously needs one" Nathan commented trying to subtly rub his knee.

"Nate, she's not that bad" Lucas said

"Please Lucas yesterday she spent 20 minutes yelling at me about a milk carton or something, she needs to relax or get laid or something" he stated

Skills chuckled "And what you gonna help her out with that Big Game"

"NO!" Nathan said indignantly "Just stating the facts is all"

"Look Nathan just try and be nice to her while you're here that all I am asking" Lucas pleaded

"Yeah but not too nice" Skills said still laughing.

Nathan&Haley

"No this isn't fair I was watching that Nathan!" Haley yelled

"Tough shit Haley you left and now I am watching ESPN!" Nathan yelled back

"Nathan I went to the bathroom because there was an add break you knew that, you saw me go!"

"What's that old saying Haley? Oh yeah that's it YOU SNOOZE YOU LOOSE! Now move out of my way my team are just about to start"

"Your team" Haley laughed snidely "Nathan look around you're in Tree Hill 'your team' are in New York there are not really your team anymore are they" and with that Haley stomped upset to her room and slammed the door leaving Nathan to stare blankly at the screen.

Lucas and Brooke who had been watching this scene unfold simultaneously sighed.

"This can't go on much longer" Lucas stated "But I don't know what to do to get them to get along" Lucas said defeated.

"I think I have an idea" Brooke said with a sly smile which Lucas noticed. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Well aren't you the sly one, what have you got cooked up for my brother and my best friend?"

"Ah that's for me to know and you to find out soon" she said as she moulded herself into his arms.

Lucas looked down at her with love and admiration and said "I love you know?"

"Yeah stupid otherwise I wouldn't have put up with that questionable smell that always seems to linger in your room" she joked

"No seriously I do. Move in with me "

"Really!?" Lucas nodded

"Yeah I mean you are living in that apartment that the devils wife aka you mother got for you which is conveniently as far away from this house as you can possibly be while still living in Tree Hill"

"Ok I will" and with that Lucas swept Brooke into a tight hug.

Nathan&Haley

Haley sat down on her bed and tried to get the fight with Nathan out of her head. She felt really bad about what she said to Nathan he just pressed her buttons and made her so angry that she just wanted to piss him off as much as he had her. But she realised that her last comment probably hadn't annoyed and more likely upset him, well it would have done to her. As she went down that road of thought her phone broke her out of it.

"Haley James" she said as she picked up her phone

"I know it's you that's why I called your phone!" a female voice said

"Oh My God Peyton hi I haven't talked to you in ages how's it going?" Haley asked

"Well it looks like I am going to be following you to your home town" she stated

"What! How come?" Haley asked excitedly

"Well me and Jake have been looking for a space than can host both a recording studio and an art gallery and we just happened to find the perfect place in Tree Hill so we are moving next month!" She told Haley excitedly.

"Oh my Gosh that's so great so you will be living near me just like college" Haley was really looking forward to seeing Peyton again it had been about 6 months since they had seen each other. They had been roommates with each other since the first year of college and then flatmates the last year with her then boyfriend now husband Jake Jagielski who Haley had introduced to Peyton because they were both taking music, Jake as his major and Haley as her minor. They had married 4 weeks after college graduation and that was the last time Haley had seen the couple.

"I know but you're definitely going to have to show me around again because I haven't been there since I came to yours for thanksgiving in Junior year when my dad was stuck at sea."

"Deal as soon as you get here I will give you and Jake a tour and we can go out to eat and I can show some of the places to do that too"

"Oh that's so great I am totally psyched about coming it's going to be so great!"

Before Haley could answer back she heard her name being yelled by Brooke from downstairs.

"Hey I have to go something's going on downstairs but I will call you and we can set up dates and stuff" They both said their goodbyes before she hurried downstairs to where Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were already sitting in the living room.

"Hey mom" Haley said sarcastically "what's going on?"

"Well" Brooke said "I am moving in with you guys, not that that is going to be too much different to now other than ALL my stuff will be here. And to celebrate this occasion we thought we could go out tonight on a double date"

After this statement Haley and Nathan looked at each other horror at the thought of going on a date together but at the same time both could not understand the fluttering they also got in their stomachs at the thought of it. They then both looked back at Brooke and Lucas quite indignantly.

Ok so not a double date then, just a date" with that she gestured to her and Lucas "and two singles" and she pointed to Nathan and Haley "who knows we are going to Tric you might get lucky!"

"The only way I might get lucky is if Nathan gets hit by a car" Haley stated angrily unhappy at this arrangement she was being forced into

"I don't know Haley" Nathan said "There might be some hot girls there for me and maybe some nerds for you"

"I date whoever I want why would you think that I date nerds specifically?" Haley asked

"Maybe because you dress like that" Nathan said enjoying having the upper hand of this argument.

"How dare you!" Haley yelled and just as they were about to go further into their argument. Lucas started to talk.

"Hey, HEY, you guys shut up a second. A stipulation of this non-double date is that you two are not allowed to argue with each other. You guys have to get along with other in fact we have some tasks for you to take part in while on our outing tonight but we will tell you about that later now go upstairs and get ready we are leaving in an hour.

As they went upstairs Haley stopped Nathan before he went into his room

"Listen Nathan I think we should try and do what they said I mean we did agree to get to know each so maybe we do that tonight"

"Yeah that sounds fine to me" Nathan said gruffly before entering his room and shutting the door to get ready for the long night ahead


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you again for all the reviews they make me smile when I read them, so ok this chapter is gonna be the foursomes night out. The idea of challenges and stuff just came to me as I was writing so I hope they r not a letdown. I know Brooke is a bit more out there than Haley but she's not gonna ask her to do anything too crazy. So anyway on with the story blah blah blah plz review and all that jazz__.  
Music: I Got You Babe- Sonny & Cher. (I hate to admit this but I never read the lyrics in fanfics with songs-sorry-but I do normally play that song while I am reading it so if ur like me jut YouTube it or if ur as sad as I am listen to it from your iTunes.)_

Chapter 5

The club was busy. With its lively atmosphere dark corners and its commonplace performances by famous bands it was very popular with the young people of Tree Hill. A Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan entered they immediately looked for a place to sit.

"Ok guys why do you find a seat while me and Brooke go and get the drinks in" Lucas offered sliding his hand around Brooke's waist so as not to lose her in the crowd

"Yeah and your first is to drink the drinks we give you no questions asked" Brooke winked at them and headed off with Lucas. Once Haley and Nathan had eventually found a seat they started to look around the club. Ignoring the sparks that tingled on his fingertips Nathan's hand brushed gently against Haley's arm to get her attention.

"Looks like its Karaoke night" He said pointing up to the stage where somebody was murdering Mr. Brightside by The Killers. They both laughed as the man eventually finished and shuffled off the stage. As they finished laughing they both looked at each other and realized they had spent some time together and had not ended up in an argument.

"Listen Nathan" Haley said "I am really sorry about what I said earlier about your team and the car thing. You're trying to get your need back in shape and it must be killing you to not be playing and I totally made it worse so I am really sorry. I also don't really want you to get hit by a car "

"That's ok Haley and I'm sorry too about what you wear 'cause you look great to me" as he said that his eyes skimmed over her short black dress, tights and heels. Haley blushed and whacked him on his arm playfully. As this occurred Brooke and Lucas joined the table with a tray of drinks.

"Hey you guys didn't look like you were killing each other" Lucas remarked happily when he had sat down and had sipped at his beer.

"Okay these are yours" Brooke said as she pushed 3 shots each to Nathan and Haley. Who looked at Brooke slightly uneasily "NO NO NO! Don't look at me like that your wimping at the first task. I won't have it, you're downing these shots and you're going to enjoy it!!" Brooke said with finality. After their third shot each Nathan looked at Brooke challengingly.

"You happy now Brooke or are you going to threaten me and Hales some more" he asked.

"AWWW look at you nicknaming Haley you're practically BFFs already and yes I am done threatening...for now anyway" she smirked slyly.

As that threat lingered in the air the group were quiet sipping their drinks or scanning the club. Eventually they all realised that one of them had to break the tension.

"So Nate" Brooke said "How's your rehab coming along?"

"It's going good" Nathan replied "I am working out at the gym and with the team who are doing better but still not great without Quentin." He looked down and then back at Haley "Look Haley I know we got off on the wrong foot about that topic as well as many others, but I just wanted to say on behalf of the team that if there is anything you can do so that he will be eligible again please try 'cause we are really going to need it" Nathan looked at Haley imploringly.

"Ok I will consider it but I am making no promises, understand I not going to be hounded by you or anyone else about this ok?" Haley said demandingly as both Scotts nodded.

"So now that's been taken care of I am going to set up your next challenge" Brooke said as she hopped off her stool disappeared into the crowd. As the three started to comment on Brooke's slyness they were broken out of it by a loud noise.

"O.M.G YOUR NATHAN SCOTT" yelled a woman who looked like she could be out of the Bimbo Handbook dyed hair with obvious roots and extensions the shortest skirt know to man and a top that she might not have bothered with as it covered up very little. "My name is Kandy with a K and I am just like the biggest fan EVER you're like the hottest NBA player there is" as she said this to him she snuggled up to his side as much as possible.

When Nathan was in high school Nathan had been as deemed by his classmates a 'player' he had slept with many of the girls in his school and had never really had a girlfriend this continued into college when he went to Duke and his status as a basketball legend had continued also. In junior year he had met and dated Anna for about 9 months he had been faithful but eventually had got bored of relationship and stated that they should see other people. After this he went back to his previous ways of 'womanising' but one day just after he had made it to the Knicks when he woke up in an apartment he didn't know and with a woman he didn't recognise he decided to change his lifestyle and try less drunken one-night-stands with the gold-digging type girls and to try actually dating, that had been about 3 months ago and so was finding this situation weird and kind of awkward. He looked up desperately at Haley and Lucas he had to get this woman off him a plan came to him but Haley was not going to like it.

"Well thanks for your support for the Knicks sorry I can't stay and talk longer but me and my GIRLFRIEND" at this point he grabbed Haley's waist and pulled her closer as Haley's eyes bugged out. He then stood up and grabbed Haley's hand so she stood up too, Haley getting the idea leaned into him more a felt his warmth against her body. Wow he smells good she thought. Nathan then dragged them over to the bar leaving a shocked Kandy with a K behind.

Once they got to the bar Nathan turned towards "I will get you a drink anything you want as a thank you and an apology for that" He said looking at her and hoping she wasn't to mad, especially since the way she felt against him was weirdly good.

"No its fine I get it, I don't mind being your fake girlfriend if I get free drinks out of it" she joked and settled into a comfortable silence, as they waited for the barman to take their order Brooke walked up to them looking very flustered.

"There you guys are I have been looking for you everywhere Lucas said something about you running from some skanky girl or something when I got back to the table but now your here follow me I have your next bonding task." With that she walked away from the bar leaving Nathan and Haley to follow behind.

When they got to the front of the club near the stage Brooke stopped and turned towards them with a broad smile on her face. "Okay now I know you guys are going to hate me for this but...I don't care your doing Karaoke!!" she squealed practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"WHAT!! No oh no Brooke you did not sign us up for Karaoke you know I can't sing in public" Haley said all colour draining from her face.

"Screw singing in public I can't sing period!!!" Nathan yelled looking angrily at Brooke

"Well that's a shame but they just called your name and they're waiting for you to sing now" Brooke said smugly. As Nathan and Haley looked around they found most of the faces in the club were turned in their direction and soon they began a chant of "SING SING SING!"

Nathan turned back to Haley and looked at her intently "I hate to say this but we are going to have to do this" he held out his hand towards her "together?" She looked back at him and then grabbed his hand in hers.

"Together" she sighed reluctantly as she and Nathan their way onto to the stage. As they got to the mics Haley realised she didn't know what song they were singing. "Hey Brooke" she yelled "What are we doing?"

Brooke smiled up at her and yelled "I Got You Babe it's going to be awesome" she stuck her thumbs up at them and made her way back to Lucas as the music started up.

Haley then looked over at Nathan as he gave her a reassuring smile and then looked forward towards the crowd and the small television screen that was an autocue for the words of the song. Haley knew she had to sing first and so took a deep breath and looked straight ahead.

_They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow_

Nathan was shocked when Haley started to sing she had an AMAZING voice he almost missed his cue.

_Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

As they started the chorus they turned to look at each other and smiled.

_Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe_

As they both sang the next verse neither noticed how impressed people were at their duet even though Nathan's singing wasn't as good as Haley's he held his own.

_They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

They also didn't notice the two people looking relieved at the sight of them getting along.

_Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe _

They were really getting into the song now and in that moemnt Haley was losing all of her fear of the crowd.__

I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Nathan looked at back at Haley again who was in her element he was still amazed how well she could sing AND SHE WAS AFRAID!? He didn't get it she was too good to be afraid.

_Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe_

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

As the song neared its end Haley turned back to look at Nathan she couldn't believe she was doing this especially with him!! But nothing had gone wrong and she thought she sounded ok.

_I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

As the song ended the crowd who were watching cheered and whistled and hollered and clapped. Haley had the biggest smile on her face in relief and joy and practically jumped on Nathan when she went to hug him. They then got off the stage and made their way back to the table and Brooke and Lucas, being stopped regularly to be congratulated and complemented. When they got back to the table Lucas had already ordered a beer for Nathan and a cocktail for Haley in celebration.

"Wow you guys" Brooke said smiling "I didn't think it would go that well!" For a while the four sat around and chatted and laughed the Karaoke eventually ended and a DJ took its place the lights went down and many people started to dance. They were in mid-conversation when a man walked over to their table he was quite tall with light Blonde hair and fairly well built. He stopped just by where Haley's stool was.

He introduced himself "Hi I'm Derek, I saw you singing earlier you were really good and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He looked at Haley who quickly looked to Brooke for advice and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Sure" she said and stood up and took Derek's hand and headed towards the dance floor.

Nathan looked towards Brooke anxiously "Do you really think that's such a good idea letting her go off with that...stranger?"

"Well" Brooke said in reply "Me and Lucas will be able to keep tabs on her because we are going down there too" and with that she grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him to the dance floor leaving Nathan alone nursing his beer.

From where he was sitting he could see the dance floor and his eyes searched for one woman in particular. There she was dancing with that Derek dude it was a lively song so the dance moves were more energetic but still her could see how close this guy was to her.

When the song changed it was to a slow one. As it did Derek moved even closer to Haley wrapping his hands around her waist and bringing against his chest. Haley didn't know how to react, should she just go with it even though she didn't know the guy or push him away even though she didn't know his intentions. She decided to stay put for now he was cute and she was single so hopefully he was a gentleman.

He wasn't. About 1 minute into the song his hands started to slide down her body to her ass. He then leaned his mouth to her ear.

"You have an incredible voice and an incredible ass" and with that grabbed it with both hands while simultaneously trying to kiss her neck. She pushed at him and told him in no uncertain terms to get off her but her ignored until he almost went flying across the room.

Nathan had seen what was going on from the table and immediately gotten up and headed straight to where Haley was. The guy didn't even notice when he came up right next to him that was until he punched sending flying across the dance floor. Nathan then turned back to see if Haley was ok while at the same time in the corner of his eye he could see Derek shuffling off out of the club. Haley hugged Nathan tight unintentionally pressing her body up as close as her and Derek were moments before.

"Oh thank you Nathan I didn't think he was ever going to let going I was starting to consider just screaming out."

"Well I am glad you're ok and he didn't harm you too much."They both then saw Lucas and Brooke squeezing through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"Oh god Haley I am so sorry that guy was a total perv, but don't go anywhere though my next task was for you to dance together so continue" Haley and Nathan looked at each other sheepishly then Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck signalling it was ok for him to put his round her waist and dance with her.

"I must tell you" Nathan stated "I am a terrible dancer"

"That's ok, I am a good teacher" They both laughed at that settled into silence. Once the song ended the four decided it was getting quite late and so headed back to the House.

"Ok so last challenge" Brooke said 5 minutes into their walk "You guys have to say 2 things you like about each other 1 has to be appearance and the other has to be personality. GO!"

"Ladies first" Nathan offered with a sly smile

"Oh thanks" Haley said dryly "Um...Ok appearance wise I like your eyes they're a nice colour of Blue and personality...well I suppose I like your commitment, to your friends, your family and your team. Ok what about you?"

He turned to study her as they walked together as a four. "Well I like your smile and how your eyes light up when you do it and I don't know whether this counts as personality but you have the best voice I have ever heard" Nathan spoke with conviction.

They walked on for a bit more in silence until they reached the house they all decided to settle in for the night but not before Nathan and Haley held a lingering look at each before separating.

_Would you believe me if I told you that I named and described Derek total forgetting about Psycho Derek! Its true One Tree Hill warps your mind!!_

_Review_

_Louise_


End file.
